


The Truth

by New_Elysia



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: AU, Brief Mention of Violence, Death, First Person, Gen, One Shot, One sided conversation, Vampires, is this angsty? cause i feel like it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: You can ask questions, Boy, but I guarantee you won't like the answer.





	

The icy snow crunched under my feet as I walked the darken streets of that small town. Its name escapes me now, but it was just an hour or so from Stokerton. The conditions weren’t exactly optimal for stealth, but waiting any longer would have given my prey to much time to escape.

My only light at the time were the street lights, which were far apart and sparse, given the towns small size.

The moon was both new and hidden away behind a veil of thick clouds. Allowing me to move freely through the night without worry… you are aware of my inability to walk in moon light, aren’t you?

Oh of course you are, I made sure you knew that at the earliest convenience, didn’t I? You had to know, that way you wouldn’t expect too much from me.

Now, as I was saying, the night was dark and cold. Winter nights are always like that, and many vampires aren’t exactly happy about the cold weather, even with the long nights.

But I had a job to do. Earlier that month I received orders from Mother. She’d been informed of the location of a wanted vampire, a fugitive. He’d hide himself away in a small town, barely a pin prick on the map.

It would have been a perfect place for one lone vampire to hide for all of eternity, never to be found by Elysia. But, it was far too close to a council city, and he’d been noticed and we were informed.

What did this man do to become a fugitive, you ask? Well, he was presumed guilty of many crimes. But Mother’s primary focus was on The Law of Separation, which he’d knowingly broken.

You recall that from your lessons, correct? I hope so, it was drilled into you by mother, myself, your uncle, and your mentors.

And as for this vampire, Mother had tasked me with dispatching this blight on Elysian society. My orders were pure and simple, kill every living thing in that house, be it human or vampire.

Any vampires found in the home would be considered accessories to his crimes and guilty of assisting in the fugitives escape from Elysia’s justice.

And the humans? Well, it’s always considered best to remove any potential eye witnesses to Vampiric business, isn’t it?

And I can see the look of disgust in your eyes, you should learn to hide that by the way, it won’t help you much when you get older and find yourself involved with politics and the like.

And I know that these laws and punishments are harsh, but they are the thread that keeps us together, and the armor that protects our society.

Now, if you will, I’ll continue…

It didn’t take me long to get inside the house, I didn’t have to break down a door or pick a lock. They’d been ever so foolish and kind to leave the back door unlocked.

I laid my coat over the back of one of the kitchen chairs and quietly looked around. The house was dark, not a sign of life other than the clean countertops and a few pictures on the wall. Ones I paid little mind to.

I began my search by reached out with my blood to detect any vampires in the home. I’m sure you can imagine my confusion to find none, but still, I persisted.

It took little time for me to search the bottom floor, finding no one. I turned my attention to the steps.

It was one of those old spiral stair cases, like in light houses, you know the ones.

As I reached the second floor, a woman stepped out of a nearby bedroom. She was dressed in a night gown and her brown hair was tied back in a braid. She seemed weary with sleep, as it took her a moment to register my presence.

When she did, it was far too late for even a scream. I had her in my grasp, a hand clamped tightly over her mouth to prevent her screams.

Upon closer inspection, I found this woman to be human, perhaps the very one that the fugitive had left all of Elysia for. I personally couldn’t see why, it wasn’t like she was the most beautiful woman to ever walk the earth. In fact, she seemed quite average.

Even her blood wasn’t much to celebrate as I bit down into her neck. She thrashed in my grip a few times, attempting to pry herself free. But as you know, a vampire’s grip is like Iron and she gave into the blood loss quickly.

I left her body by the steps, where it would be easily removed later on.

I found my target in the room the woman had just left, he was already up and ready for a fight when I entered the room.

A fool he was, that man never held much in the way of physical strength. It was always telepathy and mind control that he excelled in.

While he did present a slight challenge, it wasn’t hard to disarm him and pin him to the floor. My own blade made perfect work of him.

You’ve seen the knife I used, it hangs in my study, behind my desk. It’s a pretty one isn’t it, a handle made of ivory and a blade Sharpe enough to spit hairs.

It was sharpened just for that night, to make sure it would do its job. And it did. Slashing, cutting, and dismembering the vampire bit by bit until he could hardly be identified as anything remotely human or vampire.

And of course, a mess like that can’t be left alone for humans to discover. Too many questions would be asked and too much trouble.

I made sure to give Stokerton’s council a call, they’d need to send someone to clean up that mess. And they’d also need to be informed that the fugitive they’d been searching so ‘diligently’ had been found and rightfully dispatched.

I would have just waited in the room for them, making sure neither person got up. But something caught my attention. A voice, this one quiet and full of fear.

Stepping out of what I now presume to be the master bed room, I caught the briefest sight of someone running down the steps. And of course, I had to pursue. I had my orders and they were to be followed to the letter.

Upon reaching the bottom of the steps, I caught sight of a door. One I’d overlooked earlier. It was open slightly, and I could see the faint glow of light coming from the room.

Opening it, I found a child’s room. The walls were a pale blue and the light came from one of those small night lights next to the door.

Toys were strewn half-hazard across the room and a bed sat, unmade, against the far wall. It was obvious that someone had been in the room recently.

I would have left the room, disregarding it as a hiding place, if not for the sound of a terrified whimper coming from another door.

It was a closet, one that could have also been considered a small room. At the far end was a child, curled up amongst the clothing with a toy dog clutched tightly to his chest. His hair was just as black as the vampire’s upstairs

I stood there for a moment, just watching him sit there, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

The carpet muffled my already quiet footsteps as I walked over. He looked up at me for a moment before trying to hide his face, as if not seeing me would have made me go away.

How old was he? Oh… perhaps around three to four years old. He was small and thin, quite a bit more than many children his age.

And a very lucky boy, most vampires, myself included, will not kill a child that young. Well, that’s a lie. The only exception is if we are desperate for blood. But that’s hardly ever the case anymore.

And I was not desperate enough to tear out the throat of this child.

What happened to the boy? My, don’t you sound curious.

It did take a bit of mind control, but I managed to coax him out of the closet. He was such a timid little thing. If it wasn’t for the mind control, I’m sure he would have bolted from the room and tried to find a hiding place elsewhere.

I took him down to the kitchen and sat him at the table, I decided I’d have him sit and wait for Stokerton and their clean up department to show up.

And when they did, they brought with them the whole damn council, as well as the fugitive’s brother. Perhaps, because they thought they’d need him to make a positive id on the body. Or maybe because he wanted to come, I can’t say.

And of course, they all had questions. Questions I answered to the length I was allowed to. Their council president was beyond livid with me.

You know him too, he’s one of your mentors after all. I’d say he’s done quite the job teaching you over the past few years.

Well, to put it briefly, he had a history with the fugitive, being that my target had once been his vice president. And somewhat of a mentor to him, though everyone in Elysia knows how he really felt.

And then, all eyes fell on the boy for a moment, he was quite the curiosity for the council. Everyone was debating on what to do with him.

It was then decided by mother, that the boy stay in Elysia. He was a vampire after all. Though, his origins inspire quite a bit of gossip, even though nearly eighteen years have passed.

He grew up to look strikingly like his father. There was never any mistaking who he was and where he came from.

And he now sits across the table, listening to the story of how his grandfather killed his parents and took him in to be raised by the rest of Elysia.

To be protected from the harsh penalty of death for his own existence in this world. And how everything was neatly covered, awaiting the moment the boy would be considered old enough to know.

You look sick, it seems you still need time to adjust to the thoughts of such brutal murders. Don’t worry, you’ll get there eventually and you’ll make us all proud.


End file.
